


A Lot of Possibilities

by novaiya



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaiya/pseuds/novaiya
Summary: You challenged Arthur to a friendly horse race. If you win, he gotta do your chores for two days, and if he wins, he can pick whatever he wants. That’s a lot of possibilities, but you weren’t planning on loosing.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 44





	A Lot of Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to follow me on tumblr @ novaiya.tumblr.com for more RDR content, as well as to request fanfics/imagines/headcanons :)

“She’s a beauty, ain’t she,” you said as you brushed your new horse’s mane. Her chestnut locks gleamed under the afternoon sun and felt softer than your own. 

Due to a stagecoach robbery gone south, your trusted horse, a beautiful Kentucky Saddler with whom you’ve killed, tricked and robbed folks all the way from here to Ohio and back, had passed away. She was a great companion, and you were sure you were gonna meet her sooner than later, but until then, you needed a new one. Arthur offered to take you into town to get you a new one, and when you were coming up short for the horse you chose, he even paid the difference. True gentleman, now that’s a rare breed.

Arthur was leaning against the wall of the stable, not far away from where you were getting acquainted with your new companion, brushing her hair, and feeding her a few sugar cubes.

“She sure is,” he said as he looked at you. 

You finished securing the tie strap when you turned around to Arthur, who was standing not far from you with his Tennessean Walker next to him.

“Hey, how about we see how fast she is,” you said crossing your arm. “First to Owanjila?”

“Huh,” Arthur said as he eyed up your horse. She was going to be a strong rival for his Tennessee Walker, but Arthur was not the one to back away from a friendly competition. 

“Sure, why not?”

“Great,” you said. “And if I win,” you added as you mounted your horse, “then you gotta do my chores for two days,” you said, already dreaming of a time off from Grimshaw’s wrath. You loved the woman, but her strict schedule could be too much sometimes.

“Okay, okay,” Arthur said as he mounted his own horse. “And if I win?”

“Hmmm,” you drew, thinking of what Arthur could want. Arthur wasn’t particularly materialistic; he only bought himself a new journal when he lost his previous one, and he was always happy to do his own chores around the camp, even helping others with theirs. When you couldn’t come up with anything, you said, “Well, if you do win, then you can pick whatever you want.”

Arthur laughed. “You sure? That’s a lot of possibilities.”

“Well, I ain’t planning on losing.”

At the count of three both of your horses sprung to action, dashing down the dirt road. Right away you were in front, both your horse’s mane and your own hair flowing through the wind. You turned around to see Arthur behind, but not too far away. You grinned and winked at him before turning back towards the road, spurring your horse and putting more distance between the two of you. 

Arthur couldn’t help but smile at the confidence that was practically radiating off of you. It’s one of the things, among others, he loved about you. Others being the way your eyes sparkled when you were telling stories by the campfire, how focused your face was when you were riding your horse down an uneven path, or how screams of bullets and explosions could never startle you. 

You’ve put a good distance between you and Arthur, and if you were going to keep the same pace, you were bound to arrive at Owanjila first. You were crossing the road when your horse momentarily stopped, shaking her head from side to side and snickering, almost bucking you off in the process. When she finally stilled, you saw what appeared to be a snake, thinner than your lasso, sliding away into the bushes.

“Aw, c’mon,” you said as Arthur passed you, sending you a grin as he hurried down the dirt path, disappearing in the trees. His horse, by now, was used to all kinds of reptiles and other hostile living creatures. You’d have to work on that with your girl.

You caressed your horse, trying to calm her down.

When she finally seemed to relax, you said, “Let's go girl” and hurried after Arthur.

You were trying to pick up the speed you lost, but it was no use. The time you lost while calming your horse, although short, put a great distance between you and Arthur. As you were coming up to the lake, you could see Arthur lean against a tree, the brim of his hat covering his eyes. Even though you lost, you couldn’t help but smile.

You guided your horse to Arthur’s.

“Don’t worry girl,” you said as you patted your horse, “we’ll beat them next time.” You fed your horse an apple before walking to where Arthur was. 

“So, it seems that you’ve won,” you said as you stood next to Arthur, mirroring his stance and leaning against the tree, looking over the Owanjila Lake. The water had a mythical blue color to it, looking like something straight out of a painting.

“Seems that I have.”

“That’s too bad. I’ve already started to fantasize about you taking on all my chores.”

You turned around to look at Arthur. He was much taller than you. All of him was big, but especially his arm and shoulders; wide and muscular. You noticed that for the first time when he covered your body with his own, shielding you from the debris of dynamite explosion. You felt so small under him, but so safe and protected.

“Have you thought about what you want?” you said. “Since you’ve won.”

At your question, he turned to look at you. He had a bit of a scruff going on. You would notice him scratching at it from time to time when riding his horse or walking around the camp. His eyes were looking down at you, so intensely that for a second you stopped breathing. You didn’t dare to break eye contact, even when his hand landed on your hip, even when he pushed you against the same tree you were just leaning against. You haven’t had a drop, but you were feeling absolutely intoxicated; his large hands on your hips, his wide frame covering you, shielding you from the afternoon sun and the eyes of deers and elks galloping by. One of your hands found a way to the back of his neck as the other one held on to his shirt. 

His face was mere inches away from your own. You could feel his breath on your lips, could smell the rum on them. 

“Arthur.” His name fell from your lips in a whisper, sounding more like a sacred word, enough only for him to hear. 

He pressed his lips against yours, gentle and soft. You sighted at the feeling; you’ve dreamed about this moment a million times. Your hand tightened at the back of his neck, deepening the kiss and eliciting a groan from Arthur. The feeling of his lips against yours was inebriating, you could barely feel the ground under your feet as his lips moved against yours, soft and wet and plump. You all but melted when his tongue entered your mouth, your mind going haywire with arousal. 

You could faintly hear the birds chirping on the trees nearby, various animals walking around, never getting too close to the two of you, your presence alone scaring them away. In that moment, you couldn’t focus on anything but Arthur, his lips on yours, his hands on your hips and waist, pulling you closer to him.

After what felt like an eternity, you broke away from each other, your lips swollen, your eyes still closed. You slowly opened them, expecting to be blinded by the light, but instead seeing Arthur, his wide frame shielding you from the outside world. 

His eyes were staring into yours, the blue in them reminding you of the lake you were near. His lips were equally swollen, and a rosy tint covered his cheeks.

“You didn’t answer my question,” you said. 

“You.”

“Me?”

“You,” he repeated. If he had a chance to choose anything he wants, he didn’t have to think twice to answer. “I want you.”


End file.
